


Birds of a feather

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: Iron is thicker than water [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Harley Keener, Big Brother Peter Parker, But also, Does anyone actually read the tags, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley didn't get snapped, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, Iron Family, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Nat is alive, Parent Tony Stark, Rhodey POV, Steve POV, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, This is, This is gonna be a series, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, again marvel has 0 rights, also me: I will ignore all their plots, also side note not relevant to the story but relevant to my heart:, and then give me money, because why, bros literally meet and are just automatically friends, but also technically and shockingly, canon compliant - end game, end games rights to shut the fuck up, erm, faking tonys death but also not really cause he is dead but also hes not, he's fine and if we say it enough marvel cant say jack shit, i guess i should do proper tags now, i mean i always do that but thats not the point, i mean kinda this is his funeral but also hes fine, i mean who wouldn't be friends with the little shits, i respect end games rights, i wrote this with the flu so no one be mean i literally cried over wanting pizza earlier, if im not again please dont tell me i want to keep my fake ego in place, if they stopped writing dumb shit id stop having to ignore it, if you do lemme know cause i think im hilarious, its more likely than you think., little brother Peter Parker, major character death IGNORED, me starting a new wip instead of finishing my old ones ?, me: I love marvel movies, no one cares about civil war either, oh and obviously steve didnt stay in the past, peggy carter got with angie, peter parker is still 15, prove it didn't happen marvel, rhodey rights fan club, saying that end game happened in like april, schrodingers plot, so he's older, steve rogers and bucky are fuckin, they been in love for all these years, this is gonna be a series full of funny and angsty one shots so send me prompts, to morgan, tony is gonna be alive in the future, tony starks funeral, tony's pov is just like a long ass nap, wow thought i was actually about to start tagging but no im back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Pepper tells Steve that Tony's body is in Wakanada, being worked on in hopes they can bring him back, Steve and Rhodey takes it upon themselves to make sure that Harley and Peter will be okay while Tony's dead, while also not telling them about everything whoops.does that make sense? who knows, anyway its cute and sad but the series will get happier
Series: Iron is thicker than water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha imagine how crazy marvel would have been to have actually killed off Tony and Nat mad ones lad
> 
> this is qqt if i say so myself

Steve Rogers hadn’t put it past Tony to survive the second (third?) snap, sure they had gone to his funeral, but there was always that part of him which was hoping,  _ deeply _ hoping. 

Pepper had been the one to tell him that Tony’s body was frozen in Wakanda in the hopes that they could help, their technology was far more advanced than even Starks, and no one really knew what happened when the snaps happened, despite Stark, Banner, and Strange’s estimations. 

Pepper had also told him that the kids didn’t know, which made sense in the case of Morgan, she was only four and sure she was as bright as Tony ever was, but it could still be cruel to give her hope, he was certain that Pepper had misspoke when she used the plural of the word until she pulled two teenage boys into a tight hug with Morgan between the three of them. 

He knew that one was Peter Parker, the kid who was the Spiderman, though he wasn’t even sixteen yet, he was the one who Tony had done this all for, the one Tony had lost, who he would sometimes say “the kid would like this” or “c’mon what would Pete do?” when he thought others couldn’t hear him.    
The other he had asked Nat about, she told him he was Harley Keener, who had helped save Tony and the world when the Mandarin was around causing havoc, Steve had of course heard about him. 

He walked over to them while they were in the cabin talking to each other, the smaller kid looking quiet, or as puppy phrased it ‘like a kicked puppy dog, kinda like you used to Stevie’, the other was almost trying to make up for the other with the enthusiasm in his voice and with his hand gestures. 

“Queens.” He greeted allowing a small smirk on his face to show he was past being put on his ass by a fourteen year old, and to seem non-threatening. The kid froze, stood up straighter, and looked guilty, not the impression Steve had hoped to make.

“Mr Captain America, sir.”

A snot came from the slightly older kid. 

Steve sent the pair a smile. “It’s just Steve, Spidey.”

“Peter, Peter Parker, sir. I’m, er, I’m sorry about the whole, tffwap tffwap thing,” he did gestures which Steve recognised as the things he had down to make the webs, “and everything, I mean I’m glad Mr Stark found me, but I’m still sorry that…” He trailed off. 

“Wow, Pete, Tony must have loved you calling him Mr Stark all the time, probably did his ego wonders.” Harley’s sarcastic southern drawl was somehow full of fondness.

Peter’s cheeks pinkened a little, he shrugged his shoulders. “He kinda hated it. It’s not my fault, my uncle, he taught me,” His voice thickened a little and for a second Steve was worried he was going to cry, but he pushed it back and continued, “and they’re big on it at my school.

“Damn, I would have used it on Tony if I’d known it annoyed him.” His voice was serious but when he met Peter’s eyes the two of them burst out laughing. 

They didn’t notice the team, the  _ family _ , around them smiling at the two, but Steve did.

“It must be weird to be here together without Tony.” Steve said sympathetically, once they had finished laughing, trying to move onto what he had been intending on talking about. 

“Oh no, we’ve never met before today, I didn’t even know who he was, I mean he’s obviously, he  _ was _ obviously important to Mr- to Tony but I…” He trailed off.

Harley threw an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Tony always said he kept us apart so we didn’t cause too many explosions.” He supplied, his smile widened when he heard Peter laughed, Harley plastered on an innocent look but there was a glint in his eyes. “I think he thought I’d corrupt Pete, which is just offensive.” The glint disappeared and his face fell ever so slightly. “He kept talkin’ about getting you back, when I spoke to him while you were gone... he’d introduce us and we’d finally meet, that we could spend Christmas with him.” He swallowed deeply and it was clear that the two of them were about to cry. 

Steve reached into his pocket, pulled out two handkerchiefs (one of which Bucky had actually forgotten that morning but Steve had forgotten to give back to him), he handed one to each of the boys who subtly dried their eyes and calmed down.    
He focused on Peter first who seemed to be taking longer to calm down. “I’m not really going to be a hero anymore, I’m passing the mantle onto Sam, Falcon, but I’ll still be in New York most of the time, unless I’m hanging out with the team, that’s not to far from Queens, you need anything just call me, any time, I’ll be there in ten, whether it’s hero business, or if it’s just you wanting to talk to someone, about anything, though if it’s science I might need Dr Banner in my ear to explain some of the stuff. I do have quite a few funny stories about Tony though.” He reached out and squeezed Peter’s shoulder before turning to look at Harley. “Tony said you were going to MIT, once this all calmed down, it’s a little far for me to run but the same goes to you, if you need me just let me know, I’ll be there in a couple of hours, and if you need to talk,” he nodded his head. 

“I’ll be around MIT.” 

Steve turned to see Rhodey walking towards them, he was trying to smile, to stay light hearted as he did around Tony, he locked eyes with him and knew in a moment that they both knew where Tony’s body really was, and that Pepper was right -Tony’s kids couldn’t know. 

“So if, as Tony would put it, ‘your smart mouth’ gets you into trouble, let me know. I still have a suit or two lying around, and I did enough talking to cops when your-” he stopped himself from saying ‘dad’ but Steve heard it, he was pretty sure both kids did too, “when Tony was in MIT with me. And I have plenty of photos and embarrassing stories about him.” 

He had planned on filling the boys on those at christmas so he could be the fun uncle, and they could hold it over his head, Tony wouldn’t have minded, but… well they’d have to fill the Tony sized hole in all of their lives… “And Pete, I’ll be around New York sometimes too, and when I’m not, like Steve said, I’m a phone call away. Tony was, he had been tinkering, while Morgan was asleep, he managed to improve the StarkPhones in this place,” he shook his head wondering how smart his best friend really was, to still be trying to improve the world while in a cabin in the woods surrounded by a world which was fractured in two, “he put a couple of them aside for both of you, he sounded bummed when he said that you’d both probably find ways to improve them within an hour of having them.” 

He smiled at them, Tony had been so proud when he had said that, Rhodey knew where he had left them, upstairs in the kids rooms, which neither of them had spent a night in, Harley had refused to visit until as Tony had told him ‘the old man got off his ass and fixed this shit’, and Peter for obviously reasons couldn’t. “We’re not Tones,” Rhodey tilted his head back to the overspilling rooms, full of heroes who were broken without their mechanic, “but we’re family, you two are part of that, have been since Tony met you both, we’ll have your back, all of us. We’re gonna rebuild the compound, once it’s done you should both come hang out, train, we’re big on video games there, I’m guessing you both know a thing or two about that.”

Steve let out a snort of laughter. “Yeah, we need someone to beat Clint, finally, I think he somehow hacked the game disk…” 

“I don’t think you can do that…” Harley’s tone was cautious but he was smiling again. “I mean unless Tony made it and pirated the game…” They could see the gears in the two boys' minds turning with the possibilities, before both of their faces dropped, clearly remembering Tony.

Steve and Rhodey watched Harley pull Peter more into his side, both of them looking at the floor to hide their blossoming tears, and all Captain America and War Machine could think of was the body in Wakanda which they would be flying to sit vigil over, waiting, hoping, praying, for a spark of life,... and that Tony would wake up before the boys found out.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be part of a series, lemme know if you have cute little prompts or angsty sad and i cannot stress this enough SICK FIC PROMPTS, lemme know in the reviews or hit me on on tumblr (loboselinaistrash.tumblr.com) or on twitter @loboselinaff


End file.
